


Love on the Brain

by edgymonsterbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Moaning, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Tieflings, Touch-Starved, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgymonsterbitch/pseuds/edgymonsterbitch
Summary: Request: Hi! Congrats on 330 followers! I hope more people follow you cause your writing is awesome! Anyway, is it okay to request for a touch starved male tiefling and gender neutral reader? Can it be a bit angsty? The end is up to you! sfw or nsfw is up to you too. Thank you so much!!
Relationships: Original Human Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s), Tiefling/Human, tiefling/reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Love on the Brain

Finals. The current bane of your existence. The library was packed but silent, tension and anxiety filling the air as other students collectively studied. Looking down at your flashcards, you couldn’t help but feel hopeless about the exam you had to take in a few days. You groaned as you put your hand on your forehead and squeezed your eyes shut.   
“Are you alright?” A masculine voice called out to you. You looked up to see a tiefling look at you with concern. He had a medium build, burnt red skin, yellow eyes, and dark black shoulder-length hair, with a long tail wrapped around his waist. He had dark circles under his eyes and wore wrinkled sweats. Not like you could judge, finals took all sense of fashion and replaced it with a need for comfort.   
“Not really, you?” You responded with a dry laugh. A small grin graced his face as he chuckled bitterly, his clawed hands scratching the back of his neck.  
“About the same. What are you studying for?” He asked.  
“History of the Ancient Elf Empire. There’s no way I can remember all these dates and names,” you despaired. He nodded and shrugged.  
“I’ll help you go through your flashcards if you help me through mine,” he offered and your face lit up. It would be really nice to have a study buddy.  
“Okay, sounds good,” you agreed as the tiefling took a seat beside you, careful not to get too close.   
“I’m Amakas by the way, sorry my brain isn’t working right,” Amakas said as he riffled through his bag, getting his notes and flashcards.  
“Yeah, I totally get that,” you said before introducing yourself. The two of you made some small talk before getting right into work.   
The two of you worked together for hours, from day into night and the two of you exchanged numbers and went back to your respective places of rest.   
After the cram session with Amakas, you felt a lot more prepared for your exam, and you felt like you did well on it. You called Amakas right away and the two of you agreed to celebrate at a local cafe.   
You got to the cafe a bit early, ordering a small snack and a nice beverage. Amakas smiled brightly when he saw you, his white canines peeking out behind his thick lips. He looked strikingly different, the bags under his eyes were mostly gone and he wore a simple outfit of black distressed jeans and a white tee shirt. He ordered and quickly sat down across from you.  
“So congrats on finishing hell week,” he said, lifting up his tea in a toast.  
“Congrats!” you said brightly, lighting hitting your cups together and drinking a sip.  
“I think I did pretty good,” you said, sinking back in your chair a bit.   
“Same, that study session really helped,” he agreed, lightly drinking more of his tea. The more you looked at him and talked with Amakas, the more beautiful he looked to you. The two of you discussed about lighter topics like the best flavor of ice cream and what country would you love to travel to. After spending close to an hour together, you two ended your cafe celebration.  
“Is there any chance you’d want to meet up again next semester and study?” you asked.  
“I was hoping you would say something like that, but why wait until next semester?” Amakas offered. You nodded your head vigorously, a bit shocked by his boldness.  
The two of you gradually started going out together. Short coffee dates, to movie dates, to dinner dates. Though, one thing was different with Amakas than anyone else you had gone out with, he was very apprehensive about any sort of touch, to the point where the two of you had never even held hands.  
You decided you wanted to see what was going on. You invited him over to your place to watch some movies and hang out and also to see if anything was wrong.  
Amakas knocked on your door, and you immediately opened it for him. His face told the entire story. He looked terrified.  
“Are you okay?” you asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder, but he flinched away, like he had been burned.  
“Not really?” He looked away from you and said apprehensively, raising his tone like the statement was a question.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” you asked, feeling distraught.   
“I guess. I just… I’m messed up, alright. And you’re great, and super cute, and I just don’t know what to do,” he sighed, his back hitting the wall, he rubbed his face with his hands while his tail twitched like a cat in distress.  
“You don’t have to if you’re not ready,” you said, hands clenched together.   
“No, it’s okay. It’s just, I haven’t been in a relationship for a while and I might be a bit… clingy. It has caused me some problems in the past” he confessed apprehensively.   
“It’s okay. Do you want to start small? How about we start small?” you suggested.   
“I think a hug would be okay,” he said with moderate confidence. Amakas walked over to you, a clawed hand resting on your shoulder before he wrapped his arms around you with the utmost tenderness. You mirrored him, wrapping your arms around his slender waist, rubbing it slowly. Amakas slowly leaned into the hug, holding you closer and closer.   
“It’s going to be okay,” you whispered as he nodded. You could feel his warm breath on your neck.   
“Can I kiss you?” he whispered back into your ear.   
“Of course, you dork,” you chuckled as he pulled away slightly to sweetly press his lips against yours. One kiss turned into two, and the two of you got wrapped up in a heartwarming embrace.   
“Do you want to go further tonight, or just cuddle on the couch?I’m okay with either,” you asked, but Amakas just smirked.  
“I’m pretty sure I want to continue,” he said. You chuckled in return.  
“Just tell me if you want to stop,” you said before guiding him to the couch, sitting his ass down.  
“Let me spoil you a little,” you winked as you tugged on the waistband of his pants. He happily shimmied them off, kicking them across the room. His muscled burgundy skin contrasted with his tight white boxers that were pitching quite the tent.  
“Well, um, I got a little excited and, you uh, smell really nice, and…” he trailed off.  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Amakas,” you said, stroking his thigh to comfort him. He leaned into the touch and almost moaned from only touching his leg.   
“O-okay,” he agreed.   
“Are you okay, we can stop-,”   
“No! Please, no,” he almost begged, his voice cracking in the process.  
“Alrighty then,” you responded. Your palm lightly rubbing his bulge. He grew extremely quiet, but his tail coiled around you wrist, urging you on, while his claws dug into the couch.   
“Wanna take these boxers off for me,” you leaned in and whispered into his ear while he shivered in response. He whipped his boxers off, throwing them somewhere.   
His erection stood loud and proud, lightly twitching with a bead of precum on the top. Its coloring was a shade darker than the rest of his body and it was long and girthy. Your jaw was going to be sore tomorrow but it was going to be worth it.   
You leaned down and licked his tip, tasting his salty pre-cum. Amakas shivered and let out an indecent sigh. Deciding you didn’t want to tease the poor tiefling much longer, you wrapped your lips around his tip and gave it a nice lick and suck.  
Amakas’ reaction was instant, he gasped and his hands clenched into the couch with enough force to pierce the fabric. You slowly started bobbing with your tongue licking the underside of his cock, pausing every few times to give your tiefling a nice suck.   
He became desperate, his hips twitching and thrusting into your willing mouth so irridactly he slipped out a few time. Drool trailed down your chin as your jaw grew stiff. Lightly you reached your hand up and massaged his balls that were already lubed up with your spit.   
Amakas came undone very quickly and with a loudest, and most indecent moan that you worried your neighbors might hear. His come was thick, salty, and for a while you thought the stream would never end as he lightly thrusted into your mouth, coming down from his high.   
He gasped and panted to caught his breath and you rubbed his leg to comfort him. He laughed softly as he tilted up your chin and bent down to kiss you, his tail lazily moving from side to side in satisfaction.  
Tonight was a good night. And hopefully, tomorrow would be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can request stories like these on my tumblr: @edgymonsteruniverse.  
> Also, please comment, I'm lonely, lol.


End file.
